parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
A Tiring Class Change...
A Tiring Class Change... (疲れる授業だな…) is the 3rd episode of the PaRappa The Rapper anime. Plot summary One day in PaRappa town, a teacher named Rain is teaching but he is too nervous to teach but PaRappa, with the aid of Boxyboy comes up with an idea to put a bucket on his foot to change him, but things get worse. Full Character Cast * Parappa Rappa * Sunny Funny * PJ Berri * Katy Kat * Matt Major * Paula Fox Full plot summary One morning in PaRappa Town, Parappa is running down to school. When he see PJ and Matt going to school. He shows them a blue boombox he is carrying called BoxyBoy. He is unwilling to show them what he can do before class starts. When Parappa an co. wait patiently for the teacher to arrive, they start to wonder why the teacher is late. Matt begins to look into the situation and looks for him at the office. He finds the room empty until he looks into the drawer to find him hiding panicking. When he refuses to teach the class due to fear of them hating him, Matt agrees to help him out. Rain explains that he is about to get married the next day and Matt congratulates him. When Rain arrives in class he is reading the wrong lesson book and everyone start to wonder what they should do. Parappa comes up with a distraction to distract everyone. When Matt tells Rain to switch lesson books, he does it swiftly as everyone wasn't looking. When Rain is teaching, Parappa accidentally drops his pencil and startle the teacher who runs under the desk. Paula begins to compalin about the teachers skills and wonders why he is teaching in the first place. Katy begins to call him the worst teacher. When this arguing is happening, Rain rushes out the door and escapes. Parappa, PJ, and Matt are in the school hall when they wonder how to change Rain's personality. Parappa gets a great idea and uses BoxyBoy to give him and his friends an idea on what they can do. Boxy Boy speaks in an intone speech talking about puting a bucket on his foot. When Parappa, PJ, and Matt go into the office, they find the room empty until Matt opens the drawer to find Rain and tells them that if they put a bucket on his foot he should change.When Parappa charges and puts the bucket on Rain, he begins to run out the office as Parappa, PJ and Matt as they clap as they believe the plan worked. Rain storms into the class and is very strict on the students and states that class has begun, when PaRappa, PJ and Matt come in he yells at them and as a punishment they get forced to do 180 push-ups. When Matt states that it's impossible he also says that him, PJ and PaRappa will die. Eventually, Rain goes on a destruction by destroying the desk and everyone runs away with him giving chase. Paula argues with Matt wondering what they did to him. When Matt remembers what Rain said earlier about him being married and wonders if they can bring him back to normal. Parappa begins to dream and fantasize about the possibility of being married. Matt has to drag Parappa by the arm and runs from Rain. The gang start to discuss what they should do, Matt thinks if they put a second bucket on his other foot, this should return him to normal. When Parappa snaps out of his daydream, he starts to panic and runs from Rain following Matt plan to put a bucket on his other foot. Sunny, Katy and Paula get Rain's attention while Parappa and Matt put the second bucket on. This has made the teacher go insane however and made the situation much worse. Parappa tries getting in the way as he begins to chase the girl when he blast through him sending him flying Team-Rocket style. As the girls get corned by the teacher and have nowhere to run, Matt tells him to stop and go back to his usual self and stating that his wife won't want him to act like this. It seems that that this has changed Rain until he starts questioning why he should care about marriage?, when Parappa falls down bumping into him in the head fainting the both of them. When Rain wakes up in hospital, he apologizes to Matt for being a bad teacher when Matt tells him everything is okay. When Rain arrives home to visit his wife, he finds out Parappa and friends throw him a celebration party for his marriage,this scares Rain causing him to run into a garbage bin. Parappa is confused as he thinks something is wrong but Matt and PJ tell him that he did the right thing. Parappa then does his 'Yay!' line with a thumbs up. Category:Episodes Category:PaRappa the Rapper TV Series episodes